dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler James
Tyler James is one of the main protagonists in'' Dog With a Blog''. Tyler's a typical 16 year old guy -- flirtatious, not hard-working, and is always trying to get by with his looks. He is the step-brother of Avery, the brother of Chloe, the son of Bennett and stepson of Ellen. He is very good at math. He is portrayed by Blake Michael. Character History Season 1 Stan of the House Tyler was introduced as "Tyler James. That's the face of a smooth playa!". Tyler was shown as a bad role model, but was still a nice person to Avery. The Fast and the Furriest Tyler received his learner's permit, and began attempting to drive. Bennett was being over-protective by coaching him to check his mirrors and keep his eyes on the road. Ellen was scared out of her mind, which shows that they both don't enjoy the fact that Tyler is driving. After Stan crashed the car, the family blamed Tyler for it because he was the only one other than his parents that could drive. Dog with a Hog Tyler pulled a prank on Avery by pretending that East Glendale took Stan, but instead he snuck him back home. After Avery stole the East Glendale pig, he helped the rest of the family put it back. Wingstan Tyler flirted with Nikki when she came to the house. They went on a dog-walking date together, and had a great time. But after she left, Stan noticed a beautiful poodle under custody of the most annoying girl in school, Christie. Stan told him that the wingman code should be kept in honor, so to pay him back Tyler went on the double date. Tyler had to cancel his date with Nikki so the dogs could hang out. As a result, Nikki noticed them and called Tyler a liar for saying he had to pass a horrible class (although Tyler texted it as "pass some horrible gas"). The two made up after Avery falsely revealed that he was a dog whisperer, and he figured out that Evita had a bur in her paw. World of Woofcraft Tyler keeps pranking around the house by drawing mustaches on pictures with a sharpie marker. In the end, Bennett and Ellen drew a mustache on him while he was sleeping to pay him back. Bark! The Herald Angels Sing Tyler and the girls check what their presents will be, and Tyler receives his xCube he's been wanting. While Avery is opening her present from Ellen, Tyler asks Chloe if they are the only two normal people in the family. Trummer called him Sally and told him to cut his hair. The Parrot Trap Tyler continues trying to find out more about one of Bennett's new patients that goes to his school. While overhearing the doctor on the phone with the vet, Tyler thinks that it is for Rebecca and does it to her. Later in the park, a flock of parents say "Tyler's a jerk" together, which makes her walk away. The Bone Identity Tyler orders a shirt, mousepad and mug from Karl Fink, Avery's nemesis. He later tries to protect Stan's secret by competing in the math competition with Carl, because he is secretly extremely good at math. Stan Stops Talking Tyler ate peanutbutter toast that Avery had smeared on her foot by accident. Dog Loses Girl It is date night in the park, and Bennett and Ellen go out to watch a sypmphony in the park. Tyler wants to be in charge, needing money for a BMX bike he's been saving up for, so they let him. He goes on a date with Nikki, so he leaves Chloe with Avery. Lindsay calls Avery for a book signing event at the local book store, so she leaves her with Stan. Stan loses Chloe, although she is just looking for candy under unlikely places. Tyler and Avery have to leave to find her, so they come back to Stan. As Bennett and Ellen are coming home, they send Nikki to stall them to buy time to look for her. Eventually they find her, but not after the cops arrive at their house. Chloe begins to think that the police are after her for candy theft, so she leaves the house. Bennett and Ellen later find her outside, by herself, which she is supposed to have someone with her, so they tell her she will be getting big punishment, and leave her in the kitchen to talk to Tyler and Avery in the living room, Chloe, not wanting "big punishment", goes outside to avoid them. In the living room, Bennett and Ellen ground Tyler and Avery from screen-time for a week, and when Bennet goes to get Chloe, he finds she's not there. Afterwords, Ellen calls the poice to find Chloe, but behind them Karl walks in the door with Chloe, indicating he found her, and when Ellen asks how can they repay him for bringing her back, he starts to tell them that Chloe's safety is all he cares about, but finishes it with wanting to go to the water park with them, which Ellen agrees to, despite Tyler and Avery's protests. Stan-ing Guard To improve the security in the James-Jennings household, Ellen takes a self-defense class, and Bennett suggests they install a top-notch security system called the Homewatcher 9000. Annoyed with both of these choices, Avery and Tyler suggest Stan becomes the family watch dog.He is happy as he has found meaning in his life.At first he is doing a great job, but after three days of no sleep, he drifts off halfway through the night, shortly after Tyler sneaks out to go to the carnival again to see a girl that works the tilt-a-world. When he comes home, he is dissy and ends up knocking things over and making a huge racket. Ellen, with her new flip technique, uses her newly learned self defense skills on Tyler. Stan sleeps through the entire time, so the family agrees that Stan is completely useless as a guard dog. Now with Stan out of the picture, they get the homewachter 9000. The kids realize that they'll never be able to keep Stan's secret with cameras everywhere throughout the household, so they come up with their own plan to prove that Stan can be a great guard dog. They fake a scene where a burglar is outside, but Stan chases him off. Later when the kids are in Avery's room talking, Bennett comes in and announces that he knew the kids has been faking it, but he'll keep it a secret so Ellen can quit her self defense class. Ellen comes into the room. She reveals that she also knew about the kids faking it, and she'll keep it a secret from Bennett so his Homewatcher 9000 idea is dropped. Freaky Fido Tyler is cast as the lead role, but only agrees because he is in a love scene with Nikki. Guess Who's a Cheerleader Bennett feels the relationship between himself and Tyler is weak, so to bond he takes him on a father/son fishing trip for the weekend. The trip is cut short when they are kicked off the lake by the other fisherman by arguing too much, and when they return home they fix the door on their storage shed, but put on the wrong way and are stuck in the shed until Bennett sees a garden hose, and thinking it is a snake, they push the shed over. Crimes of the Art When Tyler enters the same art competition as Avery, Avery accuses him of only doing it for the money. However, when Avery accidentally breaks Tyler’s sculpture, she realizes just how much his work really means to him. Tyler breaks Avery's painting in turn. Avery's First Crush Avery enlists the help of Tyler to bring her and Dustin together, and he agrees. However, after five minutes of hanging out with them, he ditches them to go hang out with Nikki. To trick him, Avery shows him a picture of a civil war general, telling him that he is her grandfather, and she likes guys who look like him. Tyler then glues a beard to his face, but not reading the bottle, permanently sticks it on. The Truck Stops Here School break has just begun and Tyler wants to afford a BMX bike, but his parents refuse to give him the money and urge him to get a job. So he gets a summer job at the food truck at the park. He then gets to know the owner of the food truck, Hawk, who travels the world as a career. Tyler is inspired by him and his parents believe Hawk is a bad influence and make him quit his job at the food truck. Tyler goes behind his parents' backs and continues working at the food truck. Avery rats him out and when the family go to the park to bring Tyler home they realize that he truly is responsible and let him keep his job at the food truck. Avery's First Breakup Tyler accidentally crashes The Hawk's truck by removing the blocks from under the tires, not knowing what they were for. Left with nowhere to sleep, Tyler offers for him to come to the house, but his parents do not want him there, so he hid The Hawk by keeping him away from them at all costs. A New Baby? Along with Avery and Chloe, Tyler tries to figure out why Bennett and Ellen are acting suspicious, only to learn that a new additional will be added to the family. He also invents a burrito launcher. Season 2 Tyler Gets a Girlfriend As the title suggests, Tyler gets a girlfriend. Personality 16 year old Tyler James, Chloe's brother and Avery popular step-brother who seems to get by with his good looks, much to Avery's dismaym often causing the two to fight. Manipulative and occasionally a little vain, good things always seem to happen to him; he can get any pretty girl to go out with him and is extremely charismatic. Although very smart, Tyler is slacking off in school due to laziness, but in the pilot, he learns he needs to act more like a brother towards Avery and will, on some occasions, show his soft, serious, and mature side. Althogh he can sometimes be shown to be care-free and too laidback, Tyler will rush to a person's side when they need help, showing that he cares about people and is not at all judgemental or a bad person , as seen in pilot when he comforts Avery after she breaks down crying after losing Stan. He can also be shown to be a little air-headed , but he has a quick wit and like Avery , he knows he knows what he wants and he will not stop at anything to get it, showing that he has stars in his eyes and he is determined to show that he is more than just " the popular guy". Although he is very manipulative, ironically, Tyler is completly unaware when people are manipulating him, such as when Chloe convinces him to drive her to get her ears pierced when Ellen and Bennett already refused. Tyler is revealed, despite his laid back attitude, to have an incredible aptitude for mathematics, he is able to work out incredibly complicated calculations and equations in his head. He also possesses similar counting abilities, able to accurately count well into the thousands. Description Tyler is very tall, and is 16 years old. He has brown eyes, and black, bushy long hair, which is often referenced or made fun of. He also wears a watch at some times. Relationships with other characters Avery Jennings Avery is Tyler's stepsister and the way they like to get along is the perfect way to stick together in which they both get on each others nerves a lot. Ellen Jennings Ellen Jennings is Tyler's step-mom. Chloe James The younger step-sister of Avery and sister of Tyler is Chloe James. Bennett James Tyler's dad and Avery's step-father. Tyler sometimes argues with his dad, questioning how close their relationship is. They went on a fishing trip, resulting in arguements, and disappointments for the both of them. Tyler tries to take advantage of his dad's job, thinking if there's a girl he likes that is a patient of Bennett's, he can figure out how to help or get her interest. According to Tyler, the two have a very close relationship and love each other very much. Stan Stan thinks Tyler is pretty smart, and is a pretty cool kid coming up with clever genius schemes to try to get out of and avoid hard work.He can be a little mad at the family sometimes but they are his family and will always love him. Stan thinks of Tyler as a great guy and a girl's man. Sometimes they use eachother to pull pranks on others like when Avery wanted Stan as the school mascot but couldn't find him. When actually, Tyler stole Stan to give everyone a scare, causing his prank to go too far. Stan and Tyler have a close relationship as proven when Tyler explains his dreams of running a food truck, and Stan missing him when it happens. Tyler knows Stan's favorite food: anything with bacon. Nikki Ortiz While Tyler continues to flirt with Nikki, the crush is one-way and Nikki said that she was the least bit interested him. Tyler couldn't help but fall for Nikki when they first met and tried everything to impress her. They played a couple in Avery's video and went on a picnic date to listen to classical music in the park. Rebecca Davis Rebecca was Tyler's crush in The Parrot Trap. He continued to spy on her as she was one of Bennett's new patients. After overhearing Bennett talking to the vet about the parrot, Tyler thinks that the suggestions the doctor gave were really for Rebecca. At school, he started shoving grapes into her mouth and blowing into her face, which made her flee. At the end of the episode Tyler apologizes and she says that he might be a nice guy to take a chance with, but she wished there could be some sort of sign to tell her, when Lucy comes down and says "Tyler's a jerk!" causing her to leave. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? Season 2 *Tyler Gets a Girlfriend Trivia *He earned his learner's permit, but is a terrible driver. *He is secretly smart at math. *He loves cheerleaders. *He loves Stan very much. *He flirts with every beautiful girl he meets. *He and his father once bumped into Avery and Ellen before they met, but none of the 4 remember, probably because they looked so different. *His dream is to be a food truck driver for The Truck Stops Here. *His wish is that Avery and Ellen go back to what he calls "Whoville" *He has flooded the basement before. *He has blown up the microwave before. *He is a incredible bike rider, able to perform many complex tricks. Quotes *"It's like I told my algebra teacher. A plus B equals Y should I care?" *"But I'm wearing a wig?" *"We didn't do it!" *"You don't expect more from me?" *"Oh, so now you believe me!" *"Nah, they went out for ice cream." *"Something can go wrong? Sound like fun, I'm in!" *"Although they never shaved B.O. Bob." *"We're gonna need a bigger hole." *"I'm walking that cute girl to school." *"At least he didn't call me Sally or tell me to cut my hair." *"Is it me?" *"Wait, that's just one bird's opinion!" *"This is for the big kids, alright." *"Oh yay, you found my balloon!" *"Mhm, peanutbutter toast, my favorite." *"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that I ate it or the fact that I liked it." *"I know what it means, I just don't want to think about it." *" Nobody asked me?" Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Students